Mensajitos
by Makiko-maki maki
Summary: ¿Te a pasado que un número desconocido te este mandando mensajitos de texto que parecen piropos de albañil? ¿Y qué es constante y no te deja en paz? Eso le pasa a Rukia y solo Ichigo se hará el detective para descubrir quien es el responsable de esa broma
1. Los mensajitos de texto

**Hola! aquí estoy con un nuevo fic!! Díganme ¿a quién no le a pasado tipo de cosas como esa? que un completo extraño te mande piropos XD o tus amigos molestándote!! (Eso ya me paso una vez!! diciendo que era el conserje del colegio!) así que esta idea la tenía desde a principios de año cuando me hicieron la broma ¬¬‼**

**En fin...aquí les dejo el fic. Espero que lo disfruten! :D**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no es mio es de Tite Kubo

* * *

**Mensajitos**

**Capitulo 1: Los mensajitos de texto **

Nuestra historia comienza en el instituto de Karakura, para ser más específicos, en la clase de Ichigo. En estos momentos todos los alumnos le ponían atención a la maestra que estaba dando clase de una materia muy difícil y conociendo a la profesora se inspiraría en realizar un examen muy laborioso y complicado que hasta Ishida lo perdería. Todo el mundo estaba callado por tal superstición hasta que…empezó a vibrar un celular. Nadie pudo oír la vibración del aparato más que la mismísima Rukia quien se sobresalto al sentirlo, pero este acto no pasó de desapercibido al chico de pelo naranja que estaba a la par de ella.

-¿Un hollow?-pregunto en susurro Ichigo ya que estaban hasta adelante

-No…-dijo Rukia también en susurro y saco su aparato para ver la pantalla—Dice que tengo un mensaje nuevo—murmuro confundida ya que no sabia que era un mensaje de texto

-¿Ah?

-¡¡Kurosaki!! ¡¡No me interrumpa!!-grito la maestra al ver la insolencia de su alumno

Rápidamente, Rukia guardó su móvil. No les permitían sacar los celulares en hora de clase por que los comisionaban y se los devolvían en los últimos días de instituto. Pero eso no permitió que la curiosidad de Rukia creciera. Ella quería saber que decía ese mensaje porque jamás en su vida le habían mandado un mensaje de texto que no fuera por parte de la Sociedad de Almas.

Ichigo tan solo la fulmino con la mirada a su estimada maestra. Como la odiaba. Jamás ella se intereso en su promedio y ahora le viene con el cuento que pusiera atención. La profesora sintió el aura negativa de Ichigo hacía ella. Por ese acto, la maestra tan solo gruño mientras proseguía con su clase. Sin embargo, detrás de Ichigo se pudo escuchar las risas contenidas de Keigo, Ichigo pensaba que se estaba burlando de él. Maldijo en sus adentros mientras fruncía su ceño.

Tras la maestra se volteaba, Rukia aprovechó en ver el mensaje de texto. Lo saco de su pequeña bolsa de su falda y busco el mensaje.

-¡_Hola chica bonita!_ -decía el mensaje

Rukia se quedo confundida a ese mensaje. Se preguntaba de quien era el mensaje. Era claro que no era de la Sociedad de Almas. Ichigo la vio de reojo observando su confusión que le pregunto:

-¿Qué dice el mensaje?

-¿Chica…bonita?-dijo con cierta credibilidad cuando hizo una mueca de desaprobación en su rostro

La cara de Ichigo se torno en confusión con algo de enojo ¿Quién mandaría un mensaje como ese?

-¿De quién es el número?-pregunto Ichigo curioso

-¡¡Kurosaki!! ¡No lo repetiré de nuevo! ¡Ponga atención!-dijo la maestra volteándose, Rukia rápidamente guardo su celular. Estuvo muy cerca

-Si, si-dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño

En eso la maestra se volteo con amargura para el pizarrón. Rukia aprovecho el momento para ver de quien era ese número. Busco el mensaje leído pero lo que esperaba…era un número desconocido.

-No se de quien es el mensaje…-susurro Rukia viendo a Ichigo—Es un número desconocido

Ichigo bufo mientras giraba su cabeza hacía adelante. Él pensó que era ese tipo de bromas que hacen los niños de primer año de secundaria para que exalten de emoción a las chicas de tercer año de secundaria. Ichigo se relajo ante el pensamiento. Sabía que Rukia no era ese tipo de mujer que se interesaba en los hombres y lo mejor es que no sabía de quien era el mensaje. Así no había nada que temer. De ahí dejaron el tema…hasta que de nuevo vibro el celular de Rukia.

-¿Otro mensaje?-monologo Rukia sacado de nuevo su móvil mientras el adorno de Chappy en su celular colgaba.

Ichigo se volteo a verla observando sus movimientos.

-_¿Cuándo nos conoceremos chiquilla hermosa talla pequeña?_

-¡¿Qué?!-murmuro Rukia con cierto sonrojo

-¿Qué dice esta vez?-pregunto Ichigo curioso

-Lee esto-expresó Rukia dándole su celular

Cuando Ichigo vio pudo notar que el que me mensajes a Rukia era un completo pervertido. ¿Pero de quién seria? Tal vez Rukia no comprendía sobre la parte de la talla pequeña pero Ichigo si. Estaban tratando con un verdadero cochino que le gustaba Rukia y algo mas… Pero detrás de Ichigo se pudo escuchar la risa de Keigo.

Ichigo le entrego el celular a Rukia, pero en ese momento empezó a vibrar de nuevo…un nuevo mensaje.

Rukia lo abrió y decía-_deje de hablar, te estoy viendo_

La pelinegra se asustó. Ichigo la vio con cierta ansiedad, tenia curiosidad que decía el mensaje.

-Ichigo mira-susurro Rukia entregándole el celular a Ichigo

Cuando el pelo pincho lo vio no le gusto lo que veía, alguien los estaba vigilando ¿Pero quién? En eso se pudo escuchar la risa de Keigo de nuevo y eso causo sospechas a Kurosaki. Apretó el móvil con fuerza al oír la risa de su amigo pervertido, le gustaba las cosas playboy y a Rukia.

-Es alguien de por aquí-dijo Ichigo viendo a su alrededor

-Ichigo ¿Quién será?-pregunto Rukia

-¡¡¡Kuchiki!!! ¡Dejé de hablar con Kurosaki!-grito la maestra ya harta de tanto murmullo

Rukia nerviosa solo asintió con la cabeza

El celular de la shinigami lo tenía el shinigami sustituto. Pero al cabo de segundos el vibrador del celular sonó. Era otro mensaje

Rukia miro a Ichigo esperando a que lo abriera, sin compromisos, eso hizo Ichigo muy lentamente pensando en su mente que tipo de mensaje fuera esta vez.

-_Si el mundo fuera un pañuelo... serías mi moco preferido_

Ichigo fulminó a la pantalla del celular, ¿Quién era la persona que le escribía a Rukia? ¡Ahora le venia con piropos!

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto la morena

Sin decirle nada, Ichigo le borro el mensaje. La mente de Rukia era demasiado inocente para que leyera ese tipo de piropos tan malos.

-No es nada-dijo Ichigo entregándole el celular mientras Rukia lo miraba enojada al ver que decía en la pantalla "mensaje borrado". Ella quería saber que decía.

Pero al poco rato el celular volvió a vibrar, y la pelinegra abrió el mensaje inmediatamente. No le importo si no ponía atención en la clase o que la regañaran. Quería saber que le escribían. Por alguna razón se sentía algo cohibida por los mensajes de un extraño. Pero no les tomaba con mucha importancia, sabia que no eran verdad-o eso creía

_-__Las 24 horas del día yo las divido así: 9 soñando contigo y 15 pensando en ti _

Ese comentario escrito hizo sentirse incomoda Rukia, sin decirle nada, Ichigo le arrebato el celular y leyó el mensaje…se maldecía en sus adentros a aquel idiota que le estaba escribiendo esos piropos a Rukia.

-Esto no me gusta Ichigo…-dijo Rukia

Antes de que Ichigo le pudiera responder el celular vibro de nuevo y el pelo pincho que tenia el celular abrió el mensaje bruscamente. Ya se había hartado de todos esos piropos de albañil.

-_Por Dios me vuelves loco_

Ichigo apretó muy fuerte el celular con su mano que se pudo escuchar un pequeño crujido, Rukia al rescate de su celular golpeo a Ichigo en el rostro

-¡Maldita enana!-le grito Ichigo causando un pequeño sobresalto hacía sus compañeros y un chillido de algo rajándose enfrente del pizarrón

-¡¡Kurosaki!! ¡¡¡Se quedara castigado limpiando el pizarrón!!!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¡No me reniegue!!

Ichigo tan solo maldecía en sus adentros con sus brazos cruzados. Por todo ese drama el celular vibro de nuevo. Los ojos ámbar al igual que los violetas se fijaron fijamente en el aparato, sin dudarlo Rukia abrió el mensaje y sin importar el castigo de Ichigo, dejo de poner atención en la clase para ver el mensaje.

-_Respóndeme mi amor_

Eso ya le traía mala espina a Rukia, se lo enseño a Ichigo, el chico cada vez se enojaba por cada mensaje, ¿Quién en sano juicio mandaría esos mensajes? Solo un albañil muy enamorado que se gasta su dinero en mensajes.

De repente el celular vibro otra vez…nuevo mensaje ya hartos lo abrieron. Eran muy testarudos que no paraban de abrir y leer los mensajes que llegaban cada diez segundos. Como si los mensajes ya estuvieran grabados.

-_Que linda te ves hoy_

Ichigo volteo a todos lados a ver si alguien de su clase no estaba mandando mensajes, solo podía escuchar a Keigo riéndose.

-"_¡Primer sospechoso!"-_pensó Ichigo al ver a Keigo fulminantemente

Luego otro mensaje nuevo. Como era predecible la rutina. Rukia abría el mensaje y ambos se juntaban para leerlo.

-_Desde el primer momento que te vi me enamore de ti_

Típico mensaje de albañil pero en la mente de Ichigo tenía otras personas. Keigo…era el único que se le ocurría a Ichigo…

Rukia frunció el ceño, jamás en la vida le había pasado algo así ni siquiera en el Inuzuri le decían ese tipo de cosas. Ella también pensó en Keigo porque podía escuchar sus risas y también que era un gran pervertido. Pero la pelinegra era más lista que Ichigo. Ella pensaba las cosas antes de actuar y su sexto sentido por alguna razón le decía que él no era.

De nuevo. Otro mensaje, así que Rukia lo abrió y se lo mostro a Ichigo juntándose mas a la pelinegra para poder leerlo

-_Linda, preciosa, hermosa, bella, coqueta, reductora me encantas_

_-"¡¿Qué?!"- _pensó Ichigo al ver la palabra `reductora´ ese tipo tenia problemas del habla…escribió mal `seductora´

-Ichigo-susurró Rukia-¿Qué es reductora? —expreso pensando que era una palabra moderna entre los humanos

Ichigo solo bufó. Se limito a responderle el mensaje ya que sonó el timbre del instituto. Ya era hora de receso, todos los alumnos iban salían de clase hasta que la maestra grito:

-¡Kurosaki! ¡Le recuerdo que usted esta castigado!

Ichigo le iba alegar pero la maestra ya le había tirado un borrador de pizarra a la cara para que empezara a limpiar, mientras que este fruncía el ceño y maldecía en sus adentros. Rukia solo se reía de su mala suerte y todo fue culpa de ella y de sus mensajes.

-¡¡Kuchiki-san!!-grito Arisawa

En eso Rukia voltea. Pudo ver a sus amigas del instituto con sus almuerzos pero también en sus rostros se reflejaban algo de angustia con el ceño fruncido

-¡Kuchiki-san! Supimos sobre tu acosador de mensajitos-dijo Orihime

¿Acaso todo el mundo ya sabia que alguien le mandaba mensajes? ¿Quién se los dijo? ¿Sería una de ellas su acosador? Pero Rukia no pensó nada malo en ella por el simple hecho que ella pensaba que eran demasiado inocentes como para poder hacerlo.

_-"Vaya, el chisme se cuenta muy rápido"-_pensó Rukia observándolas—Emm…si—contesto nerviosa Rukia

-¡Déjanos ver!-dijo Ryo a la par de Rukia buscando con la mirada el celular

-Pero yo no…

-¡Reunión de chicas ahora!-expreso Mahana

Rukia jadeo de sorpresa cuando las chicas se la llevaron, Ichigo vio la escena irritado, él no sabría que cosas le dirían a Rukia, pero tampoco era que se preocupaba, según el, tal vez las chicas le podían a ayudar, porque una mujer solo se entendían entre ellas. Además, Rukia no era tonta y les contaría que estaba enamorada de aquel tipo raro manda mensajes. Claro que no. Por el orgullo Kuchiki jamás se arriesgaría que dijera eso.

Mientras Ichigo amargamente limpiaba el pizarrón; detrás de el estaba Keigo riéndose a carcajadas…Ichigo se volteó fulminándolo con la mirada, el pelo pincho naranja no sabia si se burlaba de el o por la broma que le estaba haciendo `supuestamente´ a Rukia. Pero como era su principal sospechoso descarto la burla y tomó en cuenta la molestia que le causaba verlo ahí tan inocente y tranquilo de la vida mandado mensajes. ¿Pero como obtuvo el número de Rukia en primer lugar? Eso no le importaba a Ichigo. Su superstición lo cegaba a la razón. Keigo era el culpable-según Ichigo

-Nos vemos Ichigo-dijo Mizuiro con su celular

Ahí a Ichigo se le ilumino los ojos.

-"_Una persona que siempre carga su celular"-_pensó Ichigo viendo como sus amigos se iban

Mizuiro era el sospechoso número dos. Aunque Ichigo sabia que él no era capaz de hacer tal atrocidad. Sin embargo, todos de la clase son mis enemigos y cualquiera puede ser culpable, ese era la filosofía de Ichigo.

Sin más remedio, siguió limpiando la pizarra con mala gana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En los jardines verdes del instituto había unas chichas de quince años en reunión sorprendidas y algunas ruborizadas al leer los mensajitos de Rukia. La shinigami solo se reía nerviosamente. Jamás pensó que actuarían y expresarían de esa forma.

-¡¿Quién es él atrevido que te escribe eso?!-dijo enojada Tatsuki

-Pues no lo se…-reía nerviosamente Rukia

-Es un número desconocido…-opinó Ryo viendo el celular de Rukia con todos los mensajes en el

-46274965…-dijo en voz alta el número del celular Orihime—No me suena

-Ni a mi-dijo Michiru preocupada al percatarse que no podía ayudar a Rukia en su problema en reconocer el número

-No están en mis contactos…-expresó Mahana tratando de ayudar buscando en su celular

-Debe ser un pervertido albañil…-dijo Tatsuki tronando sus puños. Como si los albañiles tuvieran mala fama de eso

Rukia solo reía, no era tan malo lo que le escribiendo. No se ilusionaría ni nada eso. Tal vez era un tipo que le mandaba mensajes a su novia y se equivoco de número o algo por el estilo. O quizás sea que tenía un admirador secreto. Pero Rukia se conocía muy bien. Sabía que no se asustaría o saldría llorando por los mensajes pervertidos. No era digno de una Kuchiki. Y esos comentarios no la ofendían profundamente.

En eso se escuchó el vibrar del celular de Rukia…todas voltearon al objeto ¿esta vez que cosa le escribió?

-Kuchiki-san…ábrelo-expresó Tatsuki ansiosa

Algo nerviosa, Rukia abrió el mensaje mientras todas se juntaron al leerlo y…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ichigo terminó de limpiar el pizarrón, camino hacia su grupo de amigos, los cuales Keigo aun se reía a carcajadas mientras que Mizuiro seguía en su celular tranquilamente. Ichigo los miraba sospechosos, según el…esos dos eran cómplices; mientras los otros miembros del grupo; Ishida estaba tratando sacarle platica a Chad, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vanos.

-Hasta que al fin terminas de limpiar Kurosaki…-dijo Ishida componiéndose sus lentes

-Cierra la boca-dijo amablemente Ichigo a su compañerito

Pero en eso Keigo rió aun mas fuerte ganándose las miradas extrañas de sus amigos a excepción de Ichigo que lo miraba con odio. Su principal sospechoso acababa de mandar un nuevo mensaje y esta vez Ichigo lo vio como se reía enfrente de sus ojos. Pero nunca pensó que no tenía un celular a la mano.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Keigo?-pregunto Mizuiro

-_"Maldito hipócrita que esta tratando de encubrir su crimen"-_pensó Ichigo enojado

-Pues…-dijo Keigo entre risas

Ichigo le sudaba las manos y miraba como Keigo se reía en cámara lenta cuando su saliva salpicaba en su rostro. Él pensó que estaba pasando años en que Keigo diera su escusa. Los demás lo miraban raro. No sabían que le pasaba. Tampoco sabían que Ichigo sospechaba de todos y jugaba al detective.

-¡¡KYAAA!!

Todo el grupo se asustó por los gritos de mujeres cerca del lugar, esas voces eran reconocidas por ellos, eran sus compañeras de clase

Como un buenos chicos curiosos, todos los del grupo corrieron para saber que había ocurrido, pero Ichigo no le interesaba las demás chicas, lo que lo tenia nervioso era que Rukia estaba con ellas. Él pensaba que no le paso nada malo, pero al oír esos gritos de horror se temió lo peor. A pesar que no oyó la voz de Rukia gritar, el pelo pincho naranja se imagino que Rukia estaba bien, o eso quería creer…

Cuando el grupo llego hacia el lugar de los gritos, se vieron confundidos al ver la escena. Todas, pero prácticamente todas, estaban alejándose lentamente de Rukia ruborizadas todas juntas, mientras que Rukia no se dejaba ver su mirada, su mano sostenía su celular, estaba cabizbaja cubriendo sus ojos con su rebelde mechón.

Ichigo preocupado se acerco a Rukia

-¿Rukia, qué sucede?-dijo tomándola por los hombros

Cuando la pelinegra alzó su mirada, Ichigo no lo podía creer, estaba altamente roja, estaba apenada. Esa mirada NUNCA se la había visto Ichigo, llena de vergüenza y con algo de temor en sus orbes violetas. Pero la pelinegra no podía ver a Ichigo a los ojos, desviaba su mirada del rostro del chico y eso le preocupo aún más a Ichigo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo Mizuiro guardando su celular

-L…le llego un nu…nuevo mensaje a Kuchiki-san-tartamudeó Chizuru con las demás chicas

-¿Ah?-dijo Ishida

Ichigo experimento enojo e ira al oír eso. Con que eso era ¿ahora que le escribió ese depravado? O mejor dicho ¿Qué le escribió Keigo? Sin ser brusco, Ichigo le arrebato el celular a Rukia para leer el mensaje en voz alta

-_Mujer por Dios me seducís…nunca me había dado cuenta de esos atributos que tienes, me hacen desearte aún mas, ya muy pronto llegara el día de hacer nuestro amor…quiero hacerte mía…por favor respóndeme_

Ichigo estaba completamente rojo y estupefacto al leer esto en voz alta. Nunca en su vida pensó leer algo así que le ensuciara su mente, todos los hombres también mostraban un leve sonrojo, de verdad había alguien que quería a Rukia en su…cama.

-¡¡Mi pobre Kuchiki-san sufre!!-grito Keigo tratando de abrazarla

Por ese acto Ichigo se enojo, no solo era él principal sospechoso, si no que también quería abrazarla en frente de sus ojos. Eso no se lo iba a permitir, sin piedad, Ichigo golpea con todas sus fuerzas a Keigo que salió volando cayendo al suelo. Todos jadearon y Rukia alzo su vista para ver la escena. Eso fue algo muy inesperado por parte de Ichigo.

-¡¡Estúpido bastardo!!-dijo Ichigo furioso—¡¡No te hagas el loco!! —dijo señalándolo—¡¡¡Se que tu le mandas esos mensajes morbosos a Rukia!!!

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!-gritaron todos

-¿Qué?-dijo Keigo en el suelo levantándose rápidamente-¡Tú crees que le haría eso a mi Kuchiki-san!

-En realidad si…-dijo cruzando sus brazos— ¡Además se que Mizuiro es tu cómplice!

-¿Yo?- se señalo a sí mismo Mizuiro

-¡¡Si!!-afirmo gritando Ichigo—¡¡Keigo se reía cada maldita vez cuando le mandaban un mensaje a Rukia y tu Mizuiro! —Lo señalo— ¡Tú cada rato te pasas en tu celular! ¡Eso te hace más sospechosos que Keigo!

Todos quedaron estupefactos a la acusación de Ichigo, la pelinegra no lo creía…Ichigo uso su cerebro perfectamente para resolver su caso como en los mangas. Rukia jamás sospechaba de ellos, o que hicieran algo así. Pero por las pruebas de Ichigo tenían algo de razón que hasta que Ishida se le cayeron los lentes por el asombro. Ahora solo faltaba la respuesta de los acusados.

Pero en eso los ojos de Keigo se llenaron de lágrimas

-¡¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!! –Grito Keigo—¡¡Yo me reía por que estaba leyendo un manga en la clase de la maestra!! –dijo Keigo cubriendo su cara con su brazo

-¿Q…qué?-tartamudeo Ichigo

-¡¡Y no me paraba de reír por lo que leía!! ¡¡Me culpas por tener al menos sentido del humor que te hace falta!! –Se acerco a Ichigo– ¡¡Además yo no tengo celular y eso tú muy bien lo sabes!!

-Pe…pero…¡¡eso no justifica que Mizuiro es culpable!!-señalo Ichigo al chico

Mizuiro de los mas tranquilo se acerco a Ichigo–Yo estaba jugando un nuevo juego de celular…–Dijo tranquilamente-…pero aún así si quiero mandar un mensaje a alguien no podría por que no tengo dinero de teléfono

Ichigo se quedo en blanco. No sabia que decir, sus acusaciones se las devolvían en frente de su cara y se las restregaban. Mientras que Mahana revisaba su celular habló:

-No es posible que Mizuiro haya sido…según con el número desconocido de los mensajes, no es el mismo que el de Mizuiro– dijo Mahana señalando el número telefónico de él–Aquí esta el del tipo desconocido–los números eran totalmente diferentes

-Bien hecho Kurosaki…-dijo Ishida irritado sarcásticamente recogiendo sus lentes

Ichigo no sabia que opinar…se le acabaron los sospechoso, mientas que la pelinegra shinigami se decepciono mucho del chico al ilusionarse que esta vez, solo por esa vez, Ichigo uso bien el cerebro.

-¡¡¿Entonces quién habrá sido, Kurosaki-kun?!!-exigió Orihime juntando sus manos con la esperanza que su estimado amado supiera la respuesta.

-P…pues-dijo Ichigo. Aun estaba afónico por la sorpresa que se llevo

-Oee…Kurosaki-kun-dijo Rukia en tono maloso que irrito al pelo pincho–Tú crees que sea culpa del vendedor de sombrero verde que me entrego el celular

Ichigo no captaba la indirecta, eso hizo enojar a Rukia. Pero se aguanto. Ya estaba acostumbrada a su lenta procesación de información.

-Ya sabes…-dijo forzando su voz-…Urahara…–Esa última frase la dijo algo ronca

El pelo pincho quedó estupefacto al oír ese nombre ¿Ese sombrerón seria capaz de jugarle una broma así? La lista negra de los sospechosos de Ichigo se volvió a llenar…

-Urahara…-dijo amargamente Ichigo

-¿Me acompañarías luego de clases para hablar amablemente con el vendedor, Kurosaki-kun?-dijo Rukia forzando aún mas su voz para que su tono no saliera enojado

-Con mucho gusto…-dijo Ichigo apretando su puño

Todos sus amigos humanos sin poderes no entendían nada sobre lo que hablaban. Era algo muy confuso. Pero a cambio los que conocen a Urahara ya se tenían una idea de cómo el terminaría después de la "amigable visita" de esos dos que pensaban que los habían estafado.

* * *

**Jejeje...para los que leyeron mi fic "El deseo caprichoso" se parece un tanto el principio no? XDDD Les aclaro que no odio a Urahara o tengo algo en contra! XD es esencial! xD y también aclaro que todos esos mensajitos de texto que leyeron fueron los que me mandaron a mi XDDD**

**¿Qué pasara después? Ya veran, jujuju...por lo general...esta historia va ser corta! no les podría decir de cuantos capitulos, pero sera corta!**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos a la próxima entrega!! y actualizare con el otro fic pronto! (a los que lo leen) nos vemos!! cuídense :D**

**

* * *

**

**¿Review?**


	2. ¿Mentiras o Misterios?

**Hola! Hola! ¿Cómo están? si preguntan yo muy bien! últimamente me ha ido bien en el colegio! si! y para celebrar el poco tiempo libre que tengo aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo! De verdad...¡Muchisimas gracias a todos los que comentaron y leyeron este fic! Eso me alegro mucho! espero no defraudarlos tras el transcurso de la historia!**

**titi: **Joh! ya sabrás quien manda los mensajes...sólo espera un poco mas xD ¡Gracias por comentar! te lo agradezco mucho!

**byakushi: **¡Claro que no me molesta que le pongas finales alternativos a mis fics! !Te quería contestar para aclararte eso pero no se puede XDD! ¡Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en escribir ese final en "El deseo caprichoso" lo disfrute mucho leyéndolo! :D ...¿Enserio eso le paso a tu amiga? La comprendo! XD es feo cuando te lo hacen! en especial si te crees las escusas que tus amigas te dan ¬¬...pero esa es mi triste historia XDD comparto mi dolor transmitiéndoselo a Rukia XDD ¡Gracias por leer y comentar el fic! Te lo agradezco mucho!

**Bueno...ya vamos con el fic! disfrútenlo! :D**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no es mío, sino de Tite Kubo

* * *

**Mensajitos **

**Capitulo 2: ¿Mentiras o misterios? **

**-**¡Apresúrate Ichigo!-grito Rukia al ver que ellos dos eran los únicos en el salón

-¡Ya voy enana!—dijo guardando sus cosas— Tenme paciencia—la señaló con su dedo— ¡A ti no te castigaron por no limpiar bien la pizarra en el receso y tener que volverla a limpiar con cloro que quema las manos!—se las enseñó estando rojas e hinchadas

-Si, si lo que sea-comentó ignorando sus palabras— ¡Tú me prometiste ir donde Urahara a ver este pedazo de chatarra!

Finalmente Ichigo pudo guardar su último libro mientras bufó por no tener la atención que quería. De mala gana gruñó y levantó su mochila. Ichigo pudo sentir que estaba más pesada de lo normal pero no le importo. Creyó que eran los libros extras que traía o también podía ser la basura del basurero que a veces Keigo le ponía para molestarlo. Ichigo se abrumó por la idea que quería revisar que sus ideas no eran ciertas. Bajo su mochila a la paleta del escrito. Al hacer eso Rukia le empezó a gritar que por qué había bajado su mochila. Estaba desesperada por irse pero a Ichigo no le importaba.

-¡Te esperas!-le grito tras voltearse y oír los gemidos ofendidos de Rukia mientras le alegaba mucho más fuerte

Ichigo empezó a sacar todos sus libros y cuadernos de su mochila para revisar si no tenía basura hasta al fondo. Esfuerzo y tiempo desperdiciado al sacar sus libros tras hace rato que estaban todos juntos en la mochila. Ichigo pudo visualizar algo hasta el fondo, traro de sacarlo pero algo lo interrumpió su mano. El sonido de una llamada de un móvil.

Rukia sobresalto y sacó rápidamente su celular. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que ese sonido no provenía de su móvil. Vio de reojo a Ichigo que velozmente saca algo de su mochila. Miradas confusas expresaba el rostro de Rukia al visualizar bien lo que estaba viendo. ¿Ichigo tenía un celular?

-Si ¿diga?-dijo Ichigo de los mas tranquilo

-_¡Hijo mío! ¡Ya estrenas tu celular nuevo!-_grito Isshin en la línea dejando a un Ichigo casi sordo en un oído—_¡¿Cómo esta Rukia-chan?_

-¡Ya deja de gritar viejo!—exclamó Ichigo—Rukia esta bien…llegaremos tarde a casa. Así que no nos esperen—Aclaró

-_¡Ichigo! ¡¿Acaso mis oídos me engañan? ¡¿Volverás tarde con Rukia-chan?_ —Se sorprendió Isshin—_¡¿A dónde irán? ¡Ya tendré nie…!_

Ichigo apretó muy fuerte su celular que se pudo apreciar un grujido proveniente del aparato. Su ceño estaba fruncido mientras que una de sus cejas tenía un tic—Nos vemos papá…—colgó

Ichigo volteó a ver a Rukia. Al verla se sintió algo incomodo ya que la shinigami lo veía con cierta expresión de sospecha. Sus ojos violetas estaban semi cerradas con su ceño fruncido y su ángulo de su rostro estaba ligeramente inclinado con su pequeña mano sosteniendo su mentón.

-Ichigo…—dijo Rukia— ¿Desde cuando tienes un celular?—expresó directa y clara

Ichigo parpadeó un par de veces. No se lo había dicho a Rukia; bueno a nadie en particular que él tenía un móvil. No le interesaba tenerlo. Sólo porque su padre se lo regalo diciendo como escusa "es para cualquier emergencia" lo tenía todavía…

-Me lo dieron esta mañana—dijo Ichigo tranquilamente—El tonto viejo me lo compró por supersticioso para saber de mi estado y del tuyo…

-Ajá-dijo sarcásticamente Rukia mientras levantaba una ceja

El pelo pincho no lo podía creer. Rukia dudaba de él. Es mas, le creía un sospechoso sobre sus mensajes del móvil que ella recibía. Rukia movía su pie con desesperación mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Estaba esperando que confesara.

-¿Qué?-expresó Ichigo—¿Acaso sospechas de mí?

-Para serte sincera si…

Ichigo resopló ante las palabras de Rukia. Tenía que convencerla que él era inocente.

-Mira Rukia-comenzó a decir—Este celular me lo dieron hoy…

Pero Rukia lo interrumpió—Al igual que los mensajes los recibí hoy

-¡Pero como es posible que haya sido yo el culpable si yo estaba a la par tuya cuando todo esto ocurrió!—se defendió Ichigo

Rukia suspiró…Ichigo tenía razón

-¡Además yo no he sacado esta carcacha de mi mochila!

-¡Esta bien! Te creo…

Ichigo sonrió triunfante, por primera vez desde que tiene memoria le había ganado a Rukia en juego de palabras. Y esta vez no se insultaron. Estaban mejorando

-¡Vámonos ya idiota! ¡Es hora de irnos!-grito Rukia al saber que había perdido la batalla. Agarró a Ichigo por el brazo y lo jaló con fuerza hacía la salida. Lo único que pudo tomar el shinigami fue su mochila con algunos libros

Bueno…tal vez no han mejorado mucho al no insultarse se trataba.

-¡Hey espera!—dijo al voltearse hacía su escritorio—¡Aún no he guardado mis libros!—grito al ver que se estaban alejando mas del salón.

Ichigo se sorprendió de la fuerza que tenía el pequeño cuerpo de Rukia. La verdad la había subestimado por eso. El chico de pelo naranja se forcejaba de agarre de Rukia, pero esta de algún modo ponía presión en su brazo y siguió caminando

-¡Pues estudias otro día!-dijo Rukia

Ichigo no le quedó de otra que seguir su camino con Rukia. Se prometió a si mismo que algún día de estos Rukia se las iba a pagar por lo que le hizo. ¡Oh dulce y cruel venganza! Lo y único malo era que Ichigo no le podía hacer nada malo a Rukia, por una extraña razón. Ichigo bufó en sus pensamientos. Tal vez el castigo sería para otro día cuando tuviera una idea de cómo vengarse.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Dentro de la tienda de Urahara todo parecía estar normal. Típico de todos los días. Ururu barría el patio delantero, pero mientras mas barría era inútil ya que el terreno era de tierra y esta nunca quedaría limpia. Jinta siempre buscando pelea contra Ururu pero ella nunca accedía. Por lo tanto, ahí comenzaban las disputas de Jinta lastimando a Ururu jalándola de sus colitas mientras que Tessai era el réferi de todo este embrollo.

Todo parecía tan normal y aburrido que Urahara suspiraba profundamente sentado en el piso recostado sobre el marco de la puerta shoji viendo como los demás se matan así mismos. Ya había pasado ya casi un mes desde que tuvo su último cliente. Ni siquiera los humanos curiosos pasaban por la rustica tienda. Ya no había hollows últimamente así que no había más shinigamis que estafar. Suspiró de nuevo al recordar que durante todo ese tiempo nadie lo había visitado, se sentía abandonado y aburrido. Todo esto ya se volvía un hábito. Si no hacia nada al respecto, estaría ahí sentado todos los días mientras veía como le crecía su panza día a día.

Se percató de unas presencias conocidas cerca de la tienda. Se paró al instante para visualizar mejor. Sonrió al ver que tenía visitas. Eran Ichigo y Rukia acercándose a paso acelerado. Vio como se acercaban más rápido a él. Pensó que era algo urgente por estar en la tienda. Sin previo aviso Urahara extendió sus brazos con su bastón en su mano y sonrió.

-¡Bienvenidos Kurosaki-kun! ¡Kuchiki-san!-dijo Urahara alegremente

-_"¡Esa sonrisa falsa…esa bienvenida llena de hipocresía!-_pensaba Ichigo mientras se acercaba mas a Urahara—_"Recuerda Ichigo, un buen detective debe destacar por su inteligencia, hábil uso de la observación y el razonamiento deductivo para resolver casos difíciles…debes pensar antes de actuar"_

Mientras Ichigo se acercaba mas a Urahara mas su ira lo consumía, sabía que él era el culpable. Lo presentía. Lo podía oler en el aire. Tan solo verlo con los brazos abiertos recibiéndolo tan amablemente le causaba repugnancia. Ichigo no lo pensó dos veces. Corrió hacía Urahara mientras que este seguía con su gran sonrisa. Preparo su puño y lo alzo hacia el rostro de Kisuke.

-¡Maldito Urahara! ¡Deja de fingir! ¡Se que eres el culpable!

Urahara no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que Ichigo lo había golpeado en su rostro haciendo que este gimiera y cayera al piso, y el rubio sólo pensaba que Ichigo le iba abrazar por su visita. El ex capitán empezó a ver borroso a un Ichigo furioso por alguna extraña razón; se había desquitado con él y no sabía porque…la vida era muy injusta.

Ichigo actuó antes que pensar. No tenia pruebas que Urahara fue el culpable de todo y por su propio impulso se dejo llevar por su mente.

-¡Idiota!-le gritó Rukia a Ichigo quien lo golpeó en la cabeza y este gemía— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¡Por que es culpable!-dijo

-¡Eso aun no lo sabemos!—Dijo Rukia señalándolo— ¡Ves! Ahora esta muerto

Ichigo pudo visualizar a Urahara tirado en el piso mientras Tessai, Ururu y Jinta estaban alrededor de él. Jinta le picaba la cabeza con un palo para ver si aun estaba vivo pero lo único que podía lograr era que la pierna de Urahara le diera un breve tic.

-¿Urahara estas bien?-pregunto Tessai mientras que Urahara balbuceaba

-¡Vaya, vaya! De lo que me he perdido

Ichigo y Rukia voltearon para visualizar el dueño de la voz que estaba detrás de ellos. Era…

-¡Yoruichi-san!-grito Rukia

Ella los miraba fríamente. Los actos de esos dos eran muy infantiles para su gusto— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Esa cara felina daba miedo…

-Pues…veras…-tartamudeó Ichigo

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En la Sociedad de Almas todo parecía estar tranquilo. Renji caminaba sin preocupación en las calles del Sereitei sin motivo alguno. Ya había terminado con los informes y acababa de salir de la fea y aburrida clase de caligrafía que su capitán lo obligaba a asistir para mejorar su letra en los reportes. Renji añoraba con todo su corazón que algún día traerían esa maquina extraña del mundo humano llamada "computadora" para hacer sus informes sin que lo reprendan por su horrenda letra.

Este suspiró al volver a la realidad. Sabía muy bien que pasaría millones de años para que esa maquina llegaría a su poderío. Mientras tanto, lo único que le quedaba era soportar las clases y regaños mientras asistía a esa clase donde sólo los de mayor de edad iban a escribir y desperdiciar papel para tener letra bonita digna de un noble.

Caminaba con pereza mientras bostezaba y abría su boca más de lo normal. Estaba cansado, ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Lo único que quería era echarse a la cama y dormir hasta ya no poder. Pero cuando iba a cruzar pudo escuchar una conversación de unas shinigamis.

-¿Ya oíste el chisme que nos contó Inoue-san?-dijo una rubia de ellas

-_"¿Inoue?"-_pensó Renji al percatarse que él la conocía. Camino aun más lento. Más lento que una tortuga. Pero al parecer las chicas no se dieron cuenta de su presencia

-¡No! ¡Cuenta el chisme!-dijo otra ansiosa

-¡¿Recuerdan a Kuchiki-san? La hermana del Capitán Kuchiki!

-¡Si!-dijeron todas

-¡Me dieron que alguien le estaba mandando mensajes pervertidos el día de hoy!

-¡¿Qué?-se sorprendieron todas las chicas. Hasta Renji casi se cae al piso al oír por lo que había escuchado. Ser metido no era lo suyo. Pero esto era interesante. Hablaban sobre su amiga. No de cualquier cosa. Además, tenía que saber todos los detalles posibles. Su curiosidad lo estaba llamando— ¡Si se los juro!—continuo la chica rubia—Dicen que por su móvil detector de hollows le mandan cosas morbosas y no saben quien es…

Todas jadearon y susurraban desgracias hacía el comentario. Sin flojera, Renji corrió hacía una puerta donde lo transportaría al Mundo de los Humanos. El chisme se corría muy rápido. Eso asombro a este. Pero lo que mas le sorprendía era el problema que estaba pasando Rukia. Él no sólo iba por curioso, también quería saber como estaba enfrentando ella esta situacion.

Al fin pudo llegar a una puerta donde lo transportaría. El guardia le pidió que le pagara para poder dejarlo salir. Renji se le había olvidado que se tenía que pagar para ir al Mundo Humano. Tonta nueva regla impuesta por Yamamoto. Renji bufó desesperado diciendo que se lo apuntara en la cuenta del Capitán Kuchiki. Al decir eso, la puerta se abrió repentinamente haciendo que Renji saliera del Mundo Humano hacía la tienda de Urahara donde conseguiría un gigai. Él tan sólo esperaba que ese chisme no llegara a los oídos de su Capitán.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Entonces eso fue lo que pasó, Yoruichi-san….-terminó Ichigo sentado tomando su taza de té que estaba en la mesa. Había sido una historia muy larga

-Ya veo…-dijo Yoruichi tras oír la historia de Ichigo

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda pero algo pequeña tomando el té. Urahara ya había recobrado la conciencia. No se veía tan alegre que digamos. Él pobre tenia su ojo morado a causa del golpe del puño de Ichigo. Y eso que él lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos. Amigo traicionero. Para bajar la hinchazón, Urahara tenía una bolsa llena de cubitos de hielo envueltas en una bolsa. Rukia sonreía algo apenada cuando veía a Kisuke. Sentía algo de lastima por él. Ichigo se sentía nervioso al sentir la mirada asesina de Urahara hacía él, sabía que le costaría que lo perdonara por sus actos impulsivos.

Pero por otra parte, Jinta, Ururu y Tessai estaban detrás de la puerta shoji escuchando de la conversación ya que nadie los invito a tomar el té.

Urahara sorbió un poco de su té antes de hablar—Muy interesante…—dijo serio—Me acusas sin tener prueba alguna…

Ichigo se molestó un poco. Era cierto que fue su culpa pero no era para que lo tratase así de frío y malo como cierto noble que él conocía—No me vengas con eso—somató la mesa—Tú eres el tipo de personas que hace ese tipo de bromas

Urahara aún serio arqueó una ceja— ¿Crees que yo fui capaz de hacerlo?

-Pues…-dijo algo dudoso Ichigo

En eso Yoruichi se metió a la conversación—Mira Ichigo, yo conozco a Kisuke más de cien años y cuando hace una broma o esconde algo ríe demasiado—se acercó a él y señalo su rostro serio— ¿Acaso lo ves sonriente?

-No…-dijo a lo bajo Ichigo pero luego reaccionó— ¡¿Cómo se que no esta fingiendo?

En eso Urahara alza su bastón desenvainando un poco a Benihime— ¿Tú crees que estoy mintiendo ahora?

-_"¡Que miedo!"_-pensó Rukia algo tensa en su cuerpo

Ichigo trago con dificultad. Jamás en la vida había visto a Urahara de esa manera tan fría, tan estirado y que daba miedo. Daba más miedo que Byakuya cuando se enojaba. Nadie sabía que era capaz Benihime. Quizás tenía mas poder que Senbonzakura. ¿Quién sabe? La zampakuto de Kisuke era un misterio, al igual que este problema

-S…si-dijo nervioso Ichigo—Te creo…es…estas descartado en las lista de sospechosos

Con cierta arrogancia envaino su espada Urahara—Gracias…—dijo—Sabes…esos mensajes que le entran a Kuchiki-san en su móvil es altamente normal ya que es un móvil común y corriente en el Mundo Humano—bufó—Claro que con algunas modificaciones mías

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendida Rukia— ¿Quieres decir que este móvil es como los demás en este mundo? ¿Puedo recibir mensajes de cualquiera no importando que no sea de la Sociedad de Almas?

-¡Bingo!-alzó su dedo pulgar al aire Urahara—Ya me entiendes

-¿Entonces quién obtuvo el numero de Rukia?-pregunto Yoruichi

Aclaró su garanta—…Eso no te podría decir porque no conozco el número

Rukia quedó algo pensativa sobre el asunto. Urahara no tenia la respuesta a sus dudas y no muy convencida estaba Rukia que el voluntariamente quisiese ayudarles en este problema. Gracias a los impulsos de Ichigo lo tenían de enemigo. Todo este embrollo era normal en el Mundo de los Humanos. Sólo la única pregunta que tenia la pelinegra era ¿Cómo ellos resolvían ese tipo de problema? Se irritó un poco al no tener ni la más mínima idea que podía hacer. Rukia se percató que Ichigo sacaba algo de su bolsillo del pantalón. Era un papelito con algo anotado.

-Rukia, préstame tu celular-mandó Ichigo

Arqueó su negra ceja algo dudosa se lo entrego—Ahh si, aquí tienes

Ichigo cuando lo tenía en sus manos empezó como que a buscar algo dentro del aparato. Hizo una mueca de satisfacción cuando logro encontrar la opción de "agregar contactos." Vio su papelito y empezó a marcar números en el móvil de Rukia.

-Umhh ¿Ichigo, qué haces?-pregunto incrédula Rukia

Ichigo le sonrió—Grabé mi número de celular en el tuyo por cualquier emergencia—frunció un poco el ceño—No lo borres, enana porque aun no se me mi número de móvil

Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le entregaban el celular—Idiota…

Antes que pudieran decir algo mas, una puerta shoji se abrió en el lugar dejando salir una mariposa infernal.

-¡Kisuke un cliente!-dijo Tessai saliendo de su escondite

Urahara se paró emocionado mientras visualizaba bien de quien se trataba. Lo primero que pudieron ver los presentes fue una cabellera roja.

-¡Renji!-dijo algo aturdida Rukia, no esperaba su visita

En ese momento, Renji se abalanzó a Rukia sosteniéndola de sus hombros agitándola un poco.

-¡¿Rukia estas bien?-dijo Renji preocupado— ¡Oí lo que te pasó! ¡Sobre tu acosador de mensajes de texto!

Ichigo parpadeó un par de veces. El chisme si que se corría rapidísimo. Ahora otro mundo ya sabía las desgracias de este mundo.

-¡¿Pero…cómo lo sabes?-pregunto incrédula

-¡Lo escuche en una conversación de chicas que el chisme se los dijo Inoue!

Ichigo se irritó un poco por la noticia. Nunca creyó que Orihime fuera chismosa. A la próxima vez hay que decirle que no le diga nada a nadie. Pero por parte de Rukia no lo podía creer. Ahora era el centro de atención en las pláticas de la Sociedad de Almas. Y todo este embrollo empezó hoy mismo. Ya nadie podía tener secretos.

En eso Urahara intervino—Abarai-kun ¿No quieres una taza de té o algo por el estilo?

En un acto rápido Renji soltó a Rukia de los hombros para así incorporarse bien a los dueños del lugar—No, no gracias Urahara-san—expresó—Sólo quiero hablar con Ichigo por un momento

-¿Ah?-dijo confundido Ichigo viendo a Renji

-A solas…—terminó Renji

Los demás se pararon y se dirigieron a la salida—Muy bien…los dejaremos solos…—dijo Yoruichi

Rukia los vio por última vez antes de que cerraran la puerta shoji. Se pregunto que hablarían esos dos.

Ya estando solos Renji se puso algo serio lo cual sorprendió a Ichigo. El teniente observo lo que había dentro de la habitación; se encontraba las tazas de té sobre la mesita y la mochila de Ichigo a un lado de la mesa con su móvil ahí encima de ella.

-¿Cuál es el problema Renji?-sonrió un poco Ichigo

Renji dirigió su mirada al rostro de Ichigo—Esto es muy grave Ichigo muy grave—expresó—Todo lo que le ocurre a Rukia es una desgracia total

-¿Ah?-dijo incrédulo el sustituto—No es para tanto—creyó Ichigo al percatarse que su amigo estaba exagerando—Son sólo mensajes…se borran y jamás los volverás a leer

-¿Eso crees verdad?-dijo sarcástico lo cual enfado a Ichigo

-Si…-dijo cortante—Lo creo porque se como se manejan aquí las cosas—dijo entrecerrando los ojos— ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto Renji?

Renji se sorprendió por la pregunta—Porque Rukia es mi amiga, por eso yo…

-¡Ajá!—interrumpió Kurosaki—Eso quieres que yo te crea…quien sabe… ¡Tal vez tú seas el culpable de todo este problema!

-¡¿Qué?-alzó la voz Renji

-¡Si! ¡Estas tan preocupado por este problema ya que piensas que descubrirán lo que hiciste!—Ichigo lo señaló como culpable

-¡Claro que no idiota!-alegó Renji

-¡Entonces porque te enojas!-se defendió Ichigo—¡Si no fueras culpable no te preocuparías demasiado por este problema!

Mientras esos dos seguían peleándose algo extraño salía en la mochila de Ichigo. No se podía ver claramente que era. Solo era como una especie de sombra que esos dos no se percataban de su presencia. Este provechó el momento y tomó el celular de Ichigo que estaba encima de la mochila. Se metió dentro de ella mientras que de fondo se podía escuchar los gritos y las alegaderas de esos dos que se pelaban sin sentido. Una vez cumplido su objetivo. La sombra devolvió el celular al tope de la mochila, donde lo había encontrado. Y sin previo aviso, la sombra se metió dentro de la mochila sin ser descubierto mientras que un sonidito provino del móvil de Ichigo. Ambos shinigamis pararon de pelear al escuchar el sonidito. Sigilosamente se acercaron más al aparato. Su luz estaba encendida mientras que Ichigo y Renji ponían cara de error al ver la pantalla con ese sonidito escalofriante que emitía. Decía "mensaje enviado."

-¡KYAA!-pudieron oír un grito, era el de Rukia pero no se molestaron averiguar que le ocurrían. Ya se tenían una idea de lo que pasaba—¡Un mensaje nuevo!—Continuó diciendo Rukia en la tienda tras ver que era un mensaje morboso—¡Y es de Ichigo!—exclamó al saber que ahora los mensajes lo reconocía ya el móvil de Rukia ya que el número de Ichigo estaba grabado en él

Ichigo y Renji aun seguían en trance, no lo creían. Ninguno de ellos dos había tocado ese móvil. Ellos pensaba que él solito había mandado el mensaje. Ambos lentamente se vieron asustados. Llegaron a una conclusión.

-¡Ese celular esta endemoniado!-grito Ichigo con horror

-¡¿Pero cómo?-alzó aun mas fuerte la voz Renji

-¡No se! ¡Se mandó el mensaje solo!

En eso la pantalla del celular se prendió sola. Pero lo más curioso fue que solo mostraba una pantalla blanca sin fondo ni nada y empezó a vibrar.

Ambos shinigamis gritaban y corrían sin ningún lado específico dentro la habitación. Esto ya era algo sobrenatural. No podía ser real. Ese celular los quería matar.

Pero en ese momento se abrió una puerta shoji dentro de la habitación donde se encontraban Ichigo y Renji dando revoluciones. Se detuvieron al percatarse que se abría lentamente la puerta. Se sintieron que se ahogaban por el reiatsu que entraba. Era uno pesado y extrañamente negro que se esparcía como humo. No se podía ver quien era realmente estaba dentro de la puerta. Su energía espiritual negra y algo maligna le cubría todo el cuerpo.

-Kurosaki…Ichigo-dijo con cierta ira la voz dando pasos lentos hacia Ichigo. Estaba furioso, muy furioso.

Byakuya se había enterado del chisme.

A lo lejos de la tienda se podía escuchar a Urahara feliz diciendo—¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! ¡Llegan más clientes a la tienda!

* * *

**Joh! verdad que quiero a Urahara XDDD y no me había olvidado para nada de Byakuya! el fijo salía! xDD como me encanta ponerlo en mis fics! xD Soy muy mala con Ichigo y Rukia ¿verdad? nahh..sólo es imaginación mía xD. La verdad...eso que mi móvil se enciende solo ya nadie lo toca es verdad...que vibre eso ya es invento mío xD. ¿Cómo que le di algo de locura a este fic xD? No se preocupen...no lo haré mas tonto o loco xD**

**¿Quién sera el que manda los mensajes? Ya saben donde esta...juju...muy pronto sabrán quien es...como la historia es algo corta no me demorare mucho. Quizá...como 2 o 3 capítulos mas y se acaba. La verdad no se XD**

**Gracias la verdad, muchas gracias por leer esta historia! y si quieren leer mas un review no estaría nada mal xD, me motivan a seguir! créanlo! ¿A quién no le gusta tener reviews? XDD**

**Nos veremos en la próxima entrega...espero que les haya gustado! a ver cuando actualizo...tal vez a finales de mes...quien sabe...**

**Cuídense y nos vemos :D **


	3. Descubrimientos

**¿A pasado tiempo, no? Al fin pude escribir! y mi último día de mis mini-vacaciones T_T, no sé si alguien ha visto las noticias todas las cosas que han pasado en Guatemala (Mi país) y la verdad la situación esta algo fea...pero tampoco es imposible de arreglar :D, por esa razón no he ido a clases, supuestamente me daría esta semana! pero no! me dijeron que hoy era el último día! ¡¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel? xDDD, bueno...ya dejemos mis niñerías por otro lado! xD**

**Gracias a todos a los que leyeron y leen y comentan el fic! me hacen feliz :D, muchisimas gracias! espero no defraudarlos! Debo decir que algunos tienen la idea de quien es el responsable de los mensajitos XD y a los que no saben...descuiden, muy pronto lo sabrán XDD**

**KuroosaakiiRukiaaChann: **Ya tienes idea de quien es? jojo, a ver si tus expectativas no sean erróneas! Gracias por comentar y leer el fic! que bueno que te guste lo que hago, Se te agradece :D

**rukitail: **Urahara siempre sufre conmigo xDD, ya te imaginas quien es? jiji...yo no digo nada aún! XD. Muchas gracias por comentar el fic y leerlo! y tambien gracias por decir que te gusta todas las historias que hago! Se te agradece :D

**kia: **¿Kon? mhmm, es posible, xDD. Byakuya nunca y lo dejaré atrás! En los fics Ichiruki es esencial xD. Gracias por comentar y leer el fic! Se te agradece :D

**Mei Fanel: **xDD, Ichigo siempre le va feo! pero bueno, que se le puede hacer? XDD Gracias por comentar y leer el fic! Se te agradece :D

**karla kr: **jejeje, es muy posible tu teoría...pero aún no puedo decir quien es XDD, y lo del telefono endemoniado, bueno, supongo que ellos pensarian eso! xD e Isshin fijo que felicita a Ichigo por los mensajes XD aunque no fuera él los que los manda. Rukia matarlo? es probable XD ejeje, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic! :D Gracias por comentarlo y leerlo! Se te agradece :D

**Ahora si! vamos con el capitulo! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Mensajitos **

**Capitulo 3: Descubrimientos **

Era como llamar a un fantasma, según las leyes de la invocación mágica, en la tercera exhortación, se presenta en la entrada de su lugar natal. Algo así se sentía Ichigo en esos momentos. El reiatsu de Byakuya cada vez se convertía más pesado y denso. Y lo que daba mas miedo era su expresión en su rostro. Era tan frío y sin sentimientos como siempre, más el aura de negación alrededor de él; daba miedo.

-Bya…Byakuya-tartamudeó Ichigo mientras retrocedía

Más este no le oía.

-Ca…Capitán Kuchiki-dijo Renji pero su capitán no le hacia caso

-Kurosaki Ichigo-expresó el pelinegro en forma espeluznante

-¡Byakuya yo no fui!-habló rápidamente Ichigo. Tercera vez que invocaban su nombre, ya había entrado el noble— ¡Yo no le mandé nada a Rukia! ¡Te lo juro!—señaló a Renji— ¡Renji esta de testigo!

Byakuya a paso lento se entraba a la tienda mientras que la puerta shoji de la Sociedad de Almas desaparecía a sus espaldas. Ichigo retrocedía un poco a su llegada. Sus pasos de noble se dirigían hacía él.

Renji tembló un poco mientras retrocedía rápidamente de ellos. Byakuya daba más miedo de lo normal. Tenía la misma expresión que siempre. Solo que esa vez, se veía mas amargado de lo normal. El tatuado se tropezó con la mochila y se percató que el móvil seguía vibrando, su pantalla estaba encendida con un fondo blanco mientras sonaba una musiquita. Este sudo frío mientras quería correr, pero su pie estaba en medio que él calló al suelo. Eso llamó la atención de ambos shinigamis mientras veían como Renji gateaba hacia ellos.

-¡Es verdad!-grito Renji en el suelo y señaló el celular—¡Mira capitán! ¡Esta endemoniado!

Byakuya arqueó una ceja mientras se acercaba al aparato. Pudo escuchar los rechinidos de dientes de su teniente y de Kurosaki. Eso lo irrito un poco. Se han enfrentado con Hollows, con Arrancares, con Shinigamis de alto poder a rango capitán, hasta se han enfrentado a ellos mismos y le tenían miedo a un celular con mal funcionamiento diciendo que tiene un 'demonio'.

Sin apresuro, Byakuya se acercaba mas y mas al celular. Su mano se estiró para al fin obtenerlo en sus manos. Pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de una puerta shoji que estaba a punto de abrir. Ahí estaban parados, Rukia, Urahara e Yoruichi viendo a Byakuya como este se volteaba a verlos.

-¡Nii-sama!-dijo Rukia algo sorprendida tras abrir la puerta. No estaba equivocada, ese reiatsu con un toque de maldad era la de su hermano.

Con paso ligero, Byakuya ignoró el celular, perdió el total interés en ese pedazo de chatarra en mal funcionamiento para acercarse a Rukia. La shinigami se abrumó un poco por estar enfrente de su hermano. Era intimidante su presencia más que otros momentos. Byakuya la observaba sin sentimiento alguno. Su cabeza gacha para ver mejor a Rukia con esos orbes violetas que estaban llenos de algo de temor y de pena.

-Rukia-dijo Byakuya—dame tu aparato, ahora…— mandó con voz latente

La pelinegra se sobresaltó por el tono de voz de su hermano. No era una sugerencia. Era una orden directa. Rukia no sabía porque estaba su hermano aquí. ¿Sabía lo de sus mensajes? Era muy posible. Byakuya tenía el oído biónico en cualquier lado que estaba presente o no. Hasta las conversaciones de sus subordinados sabía él. Muy lentamente Rukia con mano temblorosa le entrega el móvil a su Nii-sama.

-Aquí esta…-dijo casi en susurró

Ichigo se le venía el mundo encima. Su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. No sólo ahí estaba el único contacto de Rukia, que era él, sino que también esos mensajes estaban escritos de él, supuestamente. Que Byakuya los leyera y viera no era nada lindo como cruzar un jardín de rosas. Muy pronto el sentiría la furia de Byakuya. Aunque no lo demostrase, se podría sentir la ira que lo consumía y tan solo con eso, Ichigo ya estará muerto. En su mente deseaba que Byakuya no le dijera nada sobre esos mensajes. Aunque sea no una mirada asesina, pero eso era demasiado. Hasta un milagro cuesta menos que esa petición de Ichigo. Eso solo se cumplirá cuando Byakuya de alguna manera espontánea sea sonso e ido.

Renji observaba como su capitán tomaba el celular en forma tan indiferente. Lo que empeoraba la escena era esa vibración y musiquita proveniente del móvil de Ichigo. Este era el fin para Ichigo. Si su capitán leyera esos mensajes, primero lo mataría en su forma humana para luego matarlo otra vez en la Sociedad de Almas y asegurarse que no reencarnara otra vez. Sacudió su cabeza por esa idea. Su capitán no era así de malo. ¿O tal vez Renji se equivocaba? El momento nunca llegaba. Byakuya estaba ahí parado viendo el móvil en forma interesante. No sabía que hacer. Y lo mas importante, no sabia que era un celular y como usarlo.

Yoruichi se rió y se acerco al noble—¡Jaja! ¿No sabes qué hacer, no Byakuya-bo?

Lo único que pudo escuchar la felina fuer un leve gruñido de Byakuya mientras cerraba sus orbes grises. Urahara de forma curiosa se acercó a ellos diciendo:

-¿Quieres ver los mensajes, no Kuchiki-sama?-dijo con una leve sonrisa

-¡¿Qué?-grito Ichigo. Eso no le beneficiaba nada él.

-¿Sabe usted como?-pregunto Byakuya ignorando la gritadera de Ichigo

-¡Claro!-dijo apegándose a Byakuya y alzando su mano. El noble se sentía algo incomodo. Frunció su ceño mientras notaba que Yoruichi se ponía a la otra par suya. Estando en medio y apretado, gruño un poco tratando de controlarse.

Urahara con felicidad buscaba los mensajes. Mientras por algunas veces miraba a Ichigo quien tenía la boca abierta.

_-"¡Eso te pasa por golpearme sin razón!"-_Pensó Urahara sonriendo

-_"¡Urahara traicionero!"-_Pensó Ichigo nervioso

Rukia solo parpadeaba cuando veía como ellos leían los mensajes después de que Urahara dijera "¡Aquí están!" A todo pulmón y que Ichigo tratara de quitarles el móvil pero fue inútil ya que Urahara le dio una patada antes de que se acercara. Vio de reojo a Ichigo torciéndose en el suelo mientras que Renji se verificaba si seguía vivo. Luego su mirada la volvió a fijar en los tres que estaban enfrente de ella. Era increíble como Urahara leía en susurro los mensajes mientras que Yoruichi y Byakuya lo escuchaban atentamente. De repente, Rukia hizo una mueca de sorpresa al ver como las caras de ellos cambiaban, hasta la de su Nii-sama cambiaba de expresión tras escuchar los mensajes de su móvil. Rukia pudo escuchar un "NO" en el fondo proveniente de Ichigo arrastrándose tratando de evitar la lectura. Pero siempre se quedaba estético tras percatarse los reojos asesinos de Byakuya con el ceño fruncido cada vez que escuchaba un mensaje y Urahara decía felizmente "Mandado por Kurosaki Ichigo"

Ichigo tragó dificultosamente al notar que el aura de Byakuya crecía tan rápido. Yoruichi veía a Ichigo con lastima. Era una suerte que ese problema no la estaba pasando ella.

Rukia quedó en shock al ver que todos los que tenían su móvil se ruborizaban. Hasta Byakuya tenía rojas sus mejillas. Ella se imaginó que fue la causa ese sonrojo, habían leído el último pervertido mensaje que le había mandando.

Renji quería escuchar todos los mensajes que Urahara leía en susurro, esos mensajes que ese maldito demonio que estaba dentro del móvil de Ichigo, pero no podía. No solo las miradas de maldad pura de Byakuya no lo dejaban caminar sino que parecía que no había lugar para él al verlos tan apretados. Lo estaban excluyendo. Estuvo algo triste por ese pensamiento tan vil. Sin embargo, quedó estupefacto al ver los que tenían los mensajes estaban sonrojados. En su mente hacía berrinche, quería ver lo que decían esos mensajes. En una de esas, sintió escalofríos al ver la mirada de Byakuya hacia Ichigo. Daba más miedo que antes.

Y Urahara con una sonrisa dijo:

-¡Mandado por Kurosaki Ichigo!

Afonía.

Pero luego Yoruichi rompió el hielo—¡Jajajajaja! ¡Nunca creí que estuvieras tan desesperado, Ichigo!

Renji volteó a ver a su camarada completamente rojo como su cabello y con la boca bien abierta. Se estaba avergonzando así mismo con esa expresión—¡No digas tonterías Yoruichi!—Grito sonrojado—¡Yo no escribí tal cosa!

Pero luego su mirada fue fija a la de Byakuya. No parecía estar feliz—Kurosaki…Ichigo—dijo forzando su voz para que se no se oyera llena de ira mientras tomaba el mango de su espada

Ichigo gimió al ver esa mirada. Si las anteriores daban miedo, esta le daba un paro a Ichigo.

-¡Te lo juro Byakuya que yo no fui!-dijo Ichigo parándose y agitando sus brazos mientras veía como Byakuya se acercaba y Urahara se reía de fondo

La maldad impulsó a Byakuya a que lo dominará. Esto para él era una falta de respecto imborrable. Trato de burlarse de su orgullo, Rukia, mandándole esos atrevidos mensajes. La razón no estaba con Byakuya. Jamás lo estuvo cuando pisó su pie en la Tienda de Urahara.

-¡Re…Renji es de testigo!-dijo Ichigo buscando con la mirada a Renji, pero este no estaba en ninguna parte, tan solo estaba afuera en la ventana alzando su dedo pulgar con una sonrisa falsa.

Ichigo gruño y frunció el ceño. Lo habían abandonado.

-¡Tengo diferentes formas y armas para matar!-ofreció Urahara

-¡Están en oferta!-dijo Tessai detrás de la puerta de entrada del salón

-¡Nii-sama! ¡No!-dijo Rukia parándolo poniéndose enfrente de él— ¡Ichigo no tiene la culpa!—lo defendió causando un éxtasis en Ichigo

-¿Y puedo preguntar por qué?-pregunto Byakuya de una manera muy fría

-Porque…-Rukia bajo un poco la cabeza, ese tono de voz, la mirada que le dirigía la perturbaba un poco para poder responderle

Tras ver la oportunidad, Ichigo se dispuso a ayudarla. Se acercó a ellos con algo de temor pero decidido. No sabía que estaba haciendo. ¿Se estaba haciendo el héroe? No le importaba, lo que quería hacer era defender su pequeño honor que le quedaba y demostrarle a Byakuya que él no era el culpable de todo. Además, no quería decepcionar a Rukia quien trato de defenderlo.

Byakuya arqueó una ceja. Quería oír su respuesta.

-¡Ves ese celular!-señalo Ichigo sin ni siquiera verlo. Tan solo por instinto señalo— ¡Ese celular se ha mandado sólo los mensajes!

-¡Esta endemoniado!-rito Renji a lo lejos

-¡Yo no fui!-dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño

Rukia parpadeó unas cuantas veces. Ichigo se le había quitado el miedo de enfrentarse a su hermano. Sonrió un poco al ver que se supero de nuevo así mismo. Luego alzó su vista para oír la respuesta de su hermano. Algo no concordaba muy bien en su expresión. Parecía algo indiferente. A Ichigo también le pareció rara esa expresión que alzó una ceja tras no recibir respuesta.

Byakuya cerrando los ojos expresó—Interesante historia, Kurosaki—abrió los ojos—Pero yo no veo ningún aparato con ese nombre ahí donde señalas

Ichigo se voltea bruscamente hacia donde supuestamente estaría su móvil. No había nada. Había desaparecido. Se percató que su mochila estaba abierta. ¿Pero cómo?

Rukia e Ichigo se acercaron a la zona del crimen. Ichigo gruño un poco mientras se agachaba y escondía su cabeza. Eso había sido muy vergonzoso. Hasta podía escuchar las risas de Urahara detrás de él. Esto era el colmo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡Ichigo mira!-dijo Rukia en el suelo señalando algo. Una pista— ¿Qué es eso?

Lo que llamó la atención a Rukia era una pelusa algo llamativa. Algo que no estaba antes ahí. Ichigo se acerco y jadeó un poco al verla. Esa pelusa ya la había visto antes…era amarrilla como alguien que conocía. Alguien muy pequeño y pervertido que haría ese tipo de cosas que se llevaría su celular.

El detective Ichigo tomó la pelusa en el aire mientras gruñía—Kon…

* * *

**Jojojo! les digo algo. Este fic ya estará a su fin XDDD. Ya saben quien es! Felicidades a los que supieron quien era desde el principio! como vieron. Byakuya no mató a Ichigo XDDDD. Se supo controlar la mayoría del tiempo XD y Urahara hoy si lo hice malo! xDDD y Renji traidor XDDD**

**Espero que les haya gustado! no se cuando podre actualizar. Esta un poco difícil la cosa por los estudios :/ pero ahí veremos...espero que pueda este mes!**

**Muchas gracias por leerlo! Cuídense y nos vemos a la próxima entrega! y no olviden los reviews! XDDD Nos vemos :D**


	4. Caso Cerrado

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mío, es de Tite Kubo**

**

* * *

**

**Mensajitos **

**Capítulo 4: Caso cerrado**

(Hace unos momentos atrás)

_-Una negligencia como esta no la puedo tolerar—expresó Byakuya de una manera tan seca—. En especial ese acto de insolencia fue dirigido hacia un Kuchiki—espetó causando nervios a su propio teniente Renji. Y lo más irónico era que ese regaño no iba dirigido para él. Al contrario, esas palabras eran dirigidas para un pelo pincho asustado por la situacion. Jamás creyó que se iba a enojar tanto. Ahí Ichigo se dio cuenta de dos cosas: que Byakuya si quería a Rukia y que a veces era un sentido de lo peor. Y eso que ese problema no era de su incumbencia. ¡Qué noble más metido!_

_Urahara disfrutaba el momento de la reprimenda. Tenía una sonrisa ensortijada mientras juntaba sus manos y se las acariciaba lentamente. En algunas ocasiones le encantaba ver a sufrir a la gente. Bueno, es una mentira lo que dije, quise decir que Urahara SIEMPRE le encantaba la tortura. En especial la de su nuevo enemigo Ichigo._

_Ichigo trago saliva tan fuerte que hasta Rukia pudo escuchar desde su mundo de 1.44cm. La pelinegra parpadeó un par de veces mientras veían como su mejor amigo era victima de su hermano. Luego vio a su hermano tan serio, más que antes. Su ceño se fruncía mucho más mientras veían que trataba de no hacer ninguna mueca de desagrado. _

_Byakuya por su parte llevaba el móvil en su mano derecha. Veían como causaba miedo a su teniente y principalmente a shinigami sustituto. Era increíble, los demás no se asustaban, ¿Pueda ser que sus regaños no eran para ellos? Es una opción posible, pero Renji se asustaba por las reprensiones dirigidas a Ichigo. Nunca pensó que tenía unos hombres tan débiles en su escuadrón. _

_-Kurosaki Ichigo—dijo Byakuya posando su vista al mencionado_

_-¿S…si?-contestó Ichigo rápidamente _

_Byakuya parpadeó lentamente—Tienes hasta el final del día para recuperar tu indigno aparato para entregármelo o destruirlo, puedes escoger…—aclaró—si no lo logras antes de la puesta de sol y aún reciba mensajes deshonrosos en esta objeto de Rukia—Ichigo sudaba frío—, juro que tu castigo será mucho peor que la muerte_

_Ichigo quedó como piedra desolada, lo decía enserio._

_En eso el celular vibra en la mano del noble y este ve la pantalla. Era un mensaje nuevo. Sin compromisos, Byakuya abre le mensaje y lo lee. Grave error. Lo único que se pudo apreciar fueron las carcajadas de Yoruichi tras ver la cara sonrojada de Byakuya, de nuevo. Tessai por su parte suspiraba fuertemente. ¿Acaso no aprendía que esos mensajes eran obscenos? _

_En un rápido movimiento, Byakuya desenvaina su zampakuto esperando que nadie viera el bochorno y lo alza para girar un cuarto de vuelta mientras que aparecía una puerta shoji que se abría y salía dos mariposas del infierno—Iré a la Sociedad de Almas—dijo dando un paso adelante—Aún hay tiempo, Kurosaki Ichigo—vio a su teniente algo rígido, pero no le importo—Es hora de irnos Renji_

_Renji con mucha dificultad camino hacia la puerta shoji. El reiatsu de su capitán impedía que sus pasos fueran estables. _

_Lo único que pudo divisar Ichigo fue la mirada asesina por parte de Byakuya diciéndole "Te tengo en la mira"_

_Rukia suspiró algo cansada. Se sorprendió por tal acto de su Nii-sama, pero creía que exageraba. Dio otro suspiro al ver que Byakuya se llevo su celular a la Sociedad de Almas. Esta vez Ichigo no se salvaba de ni una._

_El pelo pincho giro lentamente su cabeza para dirigirse a Urahara quien rápidamente se le borró su sonrisa estilo Grinch y su semblante de malo. Al ver a Ichigo le dio repugnancia tras observar esa carita de cachorro herido bajo la lluvia pidiendo por su ayuda. Urahara bajo un poco su cabeza para que nadie pudiera ver una sonrisa malvada escondida muy dentro de su alma. Se acerco a Ichigo posando su mano sobre su hombro mientras que Ichigo se le iluminaban los ojos pensando que lo iba a ayudar. _

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ichigo sintió su cuerpo muy liviano, alzo su vista al ver el cielo azul. Confundido parpadeó un poco al volver a la realidad que estaba volando por los cielos. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que su rostro raspó el suelo arenoso de la tienda de Urahara. Pudo escuchar un chillido en el suelo. Era Rukia quien era arrastrada por los pies bien firmes en el suelo mientras que Urahara la empujaba hacia la salida._

_-¡Ni de loco creerás que te ayudare, Ichigo!—grito Urahara mientras Ichigo aun en la cara en el suelo se volteaba—¡Por eso no te ayudare!—señalo su ojo morado. Yoruichi y Tessai se reían a carcajadas por la situación._

_Urahara cerró su puerta shoji tan fuerte que sin previo aviso esta se rompe quedando una puerta colgante en la mano del rubio. _

_-¡Jajaja!-reía Yoruichi hasta no más— ¡Creo que me haré pipi!_

_Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron embobados por eso. Con sus bocas medios abiertas y con caras de tontos, sus miradas estaban fijas en Urahara quien este sólo jaló la puerta hacia adentro y la sostuvo esperando que esos dos se fueran. _

(En el presente)

Ichigo estaba cabizbaja, cansado, aruñado por animales con rabia, su camisa rasgada, y su dignidad tirada por los aires tras buscar a Kon dentro de troncos huecos y basureros. Esa sabandija amarilla podía estar en cualquier parte. El pelo pincho gruñía a cada rato. Habían pasado cinco horas después de todo lo ocurrido con ese traidor de Urahara. Faltaban tres horas para su cita con la muerte y unos segundos para la locura total.

Rukia caminaba sin presiones, a ella no fue que la atacaron los animales. Todo lo hizo Ichigo, ella andaba feliz de la vida. A decir verdad no estaba preocupada por Ichigo, al contrario, ella pensaba que su Nii-sama no le iba hacer nada malo. Solo eran supersticiones de Ichigo.

El día pasaba y no había ninguna señal de ese peluche. Ichigo estaba al borde de la desesperación. Arqueó su espalda para así respirar profundamente. Rukia se sobresalto por su acción. Entonces, Ichigo grito:

-¡¿Dónde esta ese maldito muñeco?-exclamó al cielo— ¡Juró cuando te encuentre sufrirás por todo esto, Kon!

Ichigo gruño aun más. Ya se había desahogado con esa. Pero se dio cuenta que Rukia no estaba en el lugar. ¡Era imposible! Solo la dejo de ver por unos instantes y desaparece. Era el colmo para Ichigo. Ahora Byakuya tendrá otra razón para matarlo por perder a su hermanita en el Mundo Humano. Ichigo sacudió su cabeza por el pensamiento. Estaba delirando. Eso dañaba su mente más de lo que ya esta. ¿Acaso era la rabia que le causaba tan solo en pensar en Kon? Debía relajarse. Con todo esto no se tenía que alterar. Además solo le quedaban dos horas con cincuenta y siete minutos para su encuentro con la muerte.

-¡Ichigo!-grito Rukia en un extremo de la calle. Ichigo suspiró en sus adentros. Con que ahí estaba—¡Mira aquí!— señalo algo en el suelo. Ichigo se encamino hacia ella— ¡Una pista!

-¿¡Una pista?-dijo sorprendido Ichigo. Su primera piste en horas de ardo trabajo

-¡Si!-asintió con la cabeza

-¿Dónde? —buscó Ichigo con la vista

-¡Ahí!-dijo emocionada Rukia

Ichigo abrió los ojos muy grandes al posar su vista en ese objeto— ¡Es una huella de Kon!

Si, era la huella de Kon. Por la culpa de un poco de aceite de auto ocurrió esa tragedia para Kon. Ahora Ichigo sabía que no estaba tan perdido. Tocó su única y valiosa pista. Se estupefacto un poco al sentir que el aceite estaba fresco. Kon había estado aquí, lo presentía. Estaba muy cerca.

En eso Ichigo sale corriendo a toda velocidad dejando atrás a Rukia quien esta se sobresalta para poder seguirlo— ¿No vas a dibujar la escena del crimen?—grito Rukia metros atrás

-¡Eso no importa!—exclamó Ichigo— ¡Kon esta muy cerca!

Corrieron y corrieron en círculos y cada vez que paraban era porque habia un camino de huellas de Kon en algún lado. Estuvieron en la casa de Orihime, quien Ichigo no se sorprendió el por qué estaba en ese lugar, pero no encontraron nada. Fueron afortunados tras salir con vida porque Orihime les ofreció de sus delicias que era pastel de brócoli con chocolate encima. Siguieron corriendo hasta quedar estancados en una calle de doble vía donde los carros aceleraban a gran velocidad. Ichigo siguió las huellas con su vista hasta alzarla por completo. Pero...¡¿qué era eso? era una prenda algo grande de mujer que era muy personal. Ichigo parpadeó unas cuantas veces al ver eso en el suelo. Sin duda, era de Orihime, y Kon se lo había robado. Era otra pista. Algo vergonzosa, pero algo.

-¡Ahí esta!—grito Rukia señalando un muñeco de felpa

Kon estaba del otro lado de la calle asombrado de que lo hayan descubierto, grito tras sentir el reiatsu de Ichigo incrementándose cada vez más. Pudo divisar su móvil en la sucia pata llena de aceite en la mano esponjada de Kon. Eso lo hizo enfurecer aún más.

-¡No te escaparas Kon!-grito Ichigo mientras alzaba su mano en forma de amenaza

-¡Nee-san!-exclamo Kon corriendo

Ichigo estaba estupefacto. ¿Cómo es que cruzó la calle sin ser visto? ¡Y peor aun! ¡Estaba libremente suelto al desnudo de la vista de los demás! Debía detenerlo cueste lo que cueste. Diviso la calle. Estaba muy congestionada para poder cruzarla libremente. Ichigo gruño un poco al ver que no tenía esperanzas de salir con vida de ahí. Quería preguntarle a Rukia sugerencias sobre que harían ahora. Pero de nuevo, la perdió de vista, Rukia no estaba a la par de él. Algo asustado volteó a ambos lados para ver dónde se encontraba. Pero esta vez no estaba. ¡¿Dónde rayos estaba?

-¡Ichigo apresúrate!-grito Rukia

El mencionado dirigió su vista a dónde provenía la voz. Se quedo boca abierto por lo que veía. Era Rukia muy habilidosa cuando de agilidad se hablaba. Pero Ichigo nunca supo cuan buena era. Ahí estaba la pequeña shinigami brincando en el techo de carro en carro como si fuera algo natural. Ella estaba parando los carros por su actuación. Eso le saco provecho el shinigami sustituto quien corrió detrás de Rukia hacia el otro lado de la calle. Pudieron ver a Kon correr y lágrimas en sus ojos con el celular de Ichigo presionando teclas. Ichigo tembló al sentir un reiatsu que cada vez se volvía más oscuro. Kon había mandado otro mensaje, a saber como lo redacto, al móvil de Rukia; Byakuya tenía el celular de su hermana. Un sudor frío recorrió sobre su piel. A pesar que sabía que Byakuya estaba en la Sociedad de Almas; en el Mundo Humano se podía sentir su reiatsu. Trato de calmarse tras solo pensar que Byakuya estaba muy lejos de aquí.

-¡Ya deja de correr Kon!-grito Ichigo—¡Ya te tenemos!

-¡No!-exclamó Kon volteándose—¡Jamás me atraparas, Ichigo!

Pero por la distracción de Kon no se dio cuenta que había un auto delante de él. Rukia abrió los ojos muy grandes al verlo—¡Kon cuidado!

-¿Qu...?-pero era muy tarde, Kon no se percató que eso estaba en frente de él y que la llanta del carro estaba centimetros de su semblante—¡AHH!

Rukia no pudo ver el accidente ya que Ichigo le cubrió los ojos antes que pudiera divisarlo. Esta jadeó por la acción de Ichigo. Por poco y pasaba un mal rato su mejor amiga. Ichigo alejo su mano de los ojos de Rukia. Ella parpadeo un par de veces antes de ver a su compañero. En sus ojos violetas reflejaban confusión. Ichigo la vio fijamente. Abrió su boca para poder emitir palabras pero nada salio ya que alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡Hijo mio!—grito Isshin pateándolo en su rostro haciendo que saliera en su fantasía—¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

Ichigo con furia le respondió el golpe—¡¿De qué estas hablando maldito?

Isshin rodó unas cuantos metros hasta que chocó contra su auto estacionado. Recobro la conciencia rápidamente mientras buscaba algo debajo de él— ¡Esto es un insulto!—grito al alzar los pedazos del celular de Ichigo—¡Nunca más te volveré a comprar algo! ¡Porque tú lo rompes!

-No es lo que cree, Kurosaki-san—se metió Rukia

-¡Rukia-chan!—exclamó Isshin—No defiendas a mi torpe hijo

-¡Di lo que quieras papá!-dijo Ichigo levantándose—Además, desde el principio que no quería ese aparato

Golpe bajo para Isshin que se quedo asombrado por las palabras de su hijo. Eso le dolió su corazón. Aunque el sabía mejor que nadie que Kon fue el causante de todo esto. ¿Y qué pasó con Kon? Nada malo. Tan solo estaba ahí achurrado porque un carro se lo pasó llevando—¡Esta bien hijo!—dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos—¡Se que ya no me quieres!

Ichigo ignorando las penas de su padre, se hincó y sacó a Kon debajo de la llanta. Este estaba desmayado viendo estrellitas. Rukia se acercó a Ichigo, pudo observar una gran marca de llanta de auto en su pelaje del peluche. Alzó su vista y dijo: —¿Qué haremos con él, Ichigo?

El pelo pincho vio a su pequeña amiga mientras sonreía maliciosamente—¿Papá...?—exclamó Ichigo sacando a su padre de sus dolencias—¿Ibas para la casa?

Isshin lo observó con confusión—¿Si, por qué?

Ichigo se le salió una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro—Tengo algo pendiente allá en la casa...

* * *

Yuzu cocinaba tranquilamente una sopa especial para la cena. Faltaba poco para el atardecer y las cosas iban bastante bien. Su hermana gemela, Karin, se encontraba en un partido de soccer así que estaba sola en la casa. Ya había puesto los platos e individuales en la mesa con sus cubiertos. Yuzu suspiró un poco al notar que su padre no había llegado aún. Él le había confirmado que llegaría unos cinco minutos hacia la casa y eso fue hace media hora atrás. Eso le preocupo un poco.

-¿En dónde estará papá?-colocó su mano en su barbilla mientras piensa en las posibilidades

En eso, Yuzu escuchó un ruido de un carro estacionándose enfrente de su casa. Salió disparada hacia la puerta pensando que era su padre. Y así fue.

-¡Ah!—jadeó Yuzu al ver que su padre traía invitados—¡Bienvenida, Rukia-chan! ¡Hola onii-chan!

-Buenas noches, Yuzu-chan—dijo Rukia con una reverencia

-¡Hija mía!—exclamó Isshin por los cielos—¡Ven a darle un abrazo a tu padre!

Pero en eso, Ichigo interrumpió a su padre golpeándolo muy fuerte en la cabeza haciendo que Yuzu se asustara—¡Después!—mandó Ichigo—Yuzu...—esta voltea—. Tengo algo para ti

-¡¿Eh?-exclamó su hermana menor—¿Para mí?—dijo sorprendida ya que no había motivo alguno para regalarle algo

-Si...—dijo Ichigo sonriendo enseñándole un muñeco de felpa llamado Kon con vestido de princesa color rosa.

-¡Wahh!-grito Yuzu impresionada—¡Es hermoso!—expresó con un brillo en sus ojos—¡Gracias Onii-chan!—lo abrazó

Ichigo sonrió malvadamente sin que Yuzu se diera cuenta—No hay de que...—dijo—sólo trata de cuidarlo bien y cambiarle de vestidos muy seguido

Yuzu con mucha alegría le sonríe a su hermano mayor—¡Si! ¡Lo prometo!

No había mejor venganza para Ichigo que entregar a Kon a alguien que no pudiese soportar y aun así no hacerle daño. A su hermanita menor Yuzu amante de los peluches de felpa. Rukia e Ichigo reían mientras veían como Kon les hacía caras de desagrado y de auxilio tras ser torturado por una niña quien lo abrazaba y daba vueltas de alegría por su nuevo juguete_: —"¡Nee-san!"—_pensó Kon al ver que su amada se reía de él.

-Yuzu...—dijo Ichigo llamando la atención de su hermana

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes traerme un pedazo de papel y un lápiz?—dijo algo sereno, pero eso no le importo a la pequeña

-¡Claro!-dijo tras salir corriendo con Kon

Rukia suspiró y sonrió al ver a Ichigo. Notó que Isshin aun no recobraba la conciencia. No le preocupo, él estaría bien. Y si estaba herido; él era doctor, él podía cuidarse sólo. Pero entonces, noto que casi era la apuesta del sol. Faltaba como una media hora para ello. Aún tenían tiempo para ir a la Sociedad de Almas e ir con su hermano para no matar a Ichigo. Pasaron unos minutos e Yuzu trajo el papel y el lápiz. ¿Para querrá Ichigo eso?

-¡Aquí esta, Onii-chan!—dijo Yuzu entregándoselo a su hermano y apretando a Kon más de lo debido. Oh...que dulce es la venganza.

-Gracias Yuzu—dijo Ichigo—Iré con Rukia al resolver algo pendiente—aclaró—No me demorare mucho tiempo, estaré aquí para la cena

Yuzu asintió mientras Isshin recobraba la conciencia—De acuerdo Onii-chan

-¡Nos vemos Yuzu-chan!-grito Rukia tras tratar de alcanzar a Ichigo quien noto que este escribía algo en el papel, pero no pregunto que era

Fue una caminata rápida. Debían ir a la tienda de Urahara para que este, por pura misericordia, los dejara ir a la Sociedad de Almas. Ichigo sabía que ahora se las pasaba como enemigo ese sombrero loco, pero él creía que ya le había pasado el enojo, o...eso esperaba. Sintió un alivio que todo eso ya había acabado. No iba a morir, Yuzu tiene un juguete nuevo, Kon era pagado por su pecado, el día no fue muy malo como él pensaba. Ahora tenia pruebas concretas que la amenaza para Kuchiki Rukia estaba totalmente destruida. El cadáver de su móvil estaba en una de las bolsas del pantalón. Esta más seguro ahí.

Rukia frunció los ojos un poco. Ichigo andaba un poco distraído. ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba algo callado durante todo el camino. Ella quería ser le rompe hielo ahora. A decir verdad, ya se estaba aburriendo de tanto silencio. Quería decirle sobre este día, molestarlo un poco. Pero en eso, Ichigo se detuvo por sorpresa de Rukia.

-Rukia...—dijo Ichigo sin verla a la cara y fijar su vista hacía el horizonte—¿Cuándo recibiste esos mensajes en tu móvil...?—pausó—¿De verdad creíste que era yo?

La shinigami alzó una ceja. ¿A qué venía eso?—Pues...—bajo su mirada—...a decir verdad al principio si me la creí—se sonrojo un poco

Ichigo se voltea y se agacha un poco a la altura de Rukia mientras saca algo de su bolsillo—Entonces...—dijo Ichigo acercándose un poco más al rostro de Rukia. Esta sintió algo de nervios por la corta distancia de sus rostros. ¿Acaso el pensaba...?—Me creyeras si este mensaje que te daré fue escrito por mí?—le entrego el pedazo de papel

Rukia nerviosamente toma el papel. Sus dedos temblaban por la ansiedad de la situación. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Suspiró profundamente mientras sus dedos dejaban de temblar—Si...te creo—lo dijo porque ella había visto a Ichigo escribir algo ahí. ¿Pero que era?

-Entonces, ábrelo—dijo posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Rukia—...y dime que piensas de él

Rukia algo atónita baja su vista hacía el papel y lo desdobla lentamente y con cuidado observa lo que tiene. Rukia quedo en shock al leerlo. ¿Había leído bien? ¿Sus ojos no la engañaban? ¡Imposible! ¡Era la letra de él! ¡Era de Ichigo! ¡Ella lo vio! Su corazón latía muy rápido mientras daba un pequeño jadeó. Alza su vista para ver la reacción de Ichigo, lo confirmo, no era una broma. ¿Eso de verdad estaba pasando?

-Ese es mi mensajito para tí Rukia—dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa tierna—Esta vez yo escribí eso...—dijo abrazándola

Rukia volvió al ver el papelito quien sonrió al leerlo de nuevo. Decía: "Te amo"

-Te amo...—repitió Rukia correspondiendo el abrazo—...Ichigo

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o **Fin **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

* * *

**Bueno! mil perdones por la tardanza! T_T! hoy era mi único día libre! así que lo aproveche al escribir! mi hobbie favorito lo cual casi no tengo tiempo de hacer T_T**

**Espero que les haya gustado! :D, y perdón si no contesto ningun review! **

******Nos vemos en otros fics! Y dejen reviews! :D cuidense y gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron este fic! porque este es el final! :D**

******Sigan bellos y adios! :D**


End file.
